I Wish
by msardicab
Summary: Alex tightening her grip to the Stone of Dreams, closed her eyes and prepared to say her wish. Set during the movie. Jalex AU. One-shot.


**I Wish**

**Summary: **Alex tightening her grip to the Stone of Dreams, closed her eyes and prepared to say her wish. Set during the movie. Jalex AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WOWP.

**A/N:** The WOWP the Movie premiered yesterday here in Portugal, I've never been a huge fan of this show but this idea tortured me all night. I like Jalex but only AU. This is also my first WOWP story so let's see if it good :)

* * *

Alex let another tear fall down her cheek. Her heart was pounding widely since she saw Justin disappear in front of her. She didn't deserve the powers, he did. And now, because of her, her brother had disappeared forever and she had teared apart the family.

"It can't be too late." she cried.

"Hey!" someone called behind them.

Alex and Jerry turned to face her mom walking to them smiling widely.

"Would this help?" she asked showing the Stone of Dreams and threw it at her.

Alex caught it and studied the purple stone in her hands. With that she could bring Justin back and make thing go back to the way they should be.

"The Stone." she replied surprised looking at Teresa.

"Be careful you only have one wish." Jerry adverted "If you do it right you can get your brothers back and still be a full wizard."

Alex nodded more calm knowing that she was holding the solution of all her problems.

"Just, just wish for them to reappear." he explained walking towards Teresa "Okay?"

"But... No!" she shook her head her voice trembled "No, it's much more than that."

Alex tightening her grip to the Stone of Dreams, closed her eyes and prepared to say her wish. The stone started glittering.

"I want everything to be the exactly way it was." She said.

The stone started to shine and it became so bright that Alex had to cover her eyes to protect them from the intense light. Seconds later the glow disappeared and Alex looked around. She was standing on the exact same place, with the exact same clothes like she had never left. Looking around she noticed that her parents had disappeared too. Tears started forming in her eyes and silently fell down her cheeks. Alex threw the stone to the grass and sat down on the floor sobbing and hugging her knees tightly against her chest.

It didn't work, the Stone of Dreams made things even worse, it made her parents disappear too. She was all alone in the middle of nowhere. Alex cried hard until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find Justin smiling warmly at her.

Alex couldn't believe her eyes, tears stung her eyes but these were of happiness. She got up and hugged Justin.

"I-I thoug-thought you had disappeared forever." she said between sobs looking up.

"Like I said, I'd never leave you." He replied hugging her tightly.

Alex let go of him.

"But I wished things went back to normal. Why didn't they?" she asked.

"You wished that thing went back to normal aloud but on the inside you wished we could stay together even if it was for a few minutes." Justin explained.

Alex replayed the scene in her head. She remembered wishing that everything went back to normal but Justin was the only person on her mind when she made her wish. She wished they weren't brother and sister so that she could be with him.

"I didn't say it aloud." Alex insisted.

"Sometimes heart speaks louder." Justin shrugged.

Alex sighed.

"Does this means we're not brother and sister anymore?" she asked smiling.

"I guess so."

Alex hugged him placing her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"Well then... We should take advantaged of it then." she said.

Justin laughed stroking her hair. Then he put his index finger under her chin and lifted so that she was facing him. Slowly his face descended towards Alex's. She closed her eyes as their lips lingered close and Justin connected their lips. It was nothing more than a an innocent little kiss guilt-free since they weren't actually related now. The broke apart needing air.

"I love you Justin." Alex said sincerely.

"I love you too Alex." He replied pulling her close.

A few feet across from them the Stone of Dreams started shining again and like it had before the glow started increasing until they couldn't see anything due the bright light. Seconds later Alex opened her eyes and found herself standing on her hotel room. She touched her lips and smiled before turning to the footsteps coming from the door. Her mom came in angry and behind her stood Justin who just smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hum... So? What do you think? :)


End file.
